Mia Black
Mia is a character in the American show Every Witch Way. So far, she is known to be a Churi Kanay and a troublemaker. She is the American counterpart of Mía Novoa. Mia is portrayed by Elizabeth Elias. History Mia parents were killed by the principal and she hates witches. She came to destroy the Chosen One and witches and she will with the crystal, but how? Personality Mia has shown to be a rebellious, short-tempered, impulsive, Kanay with strong powers. She is manipulative, two-faced, and determined to destroy the Chosen One. Relationships Daniel Miller (Crush) Mia seems to be using Daniel in order to get closer to Emma but she seems to start actually having feelings for him. Emma Alonso (Former Enemy) Mia hates Emma and will do anything to take her down. The former Chosen One killed her parents, so Mia wants revenge on Emma and the rest of the witches, she and Emma make peace with one another in New Witch Order. Katie Rice (Frenemy) At first, Mia pretends to to everything Katie does to make her like her, but after Katie found out she was just using her, she plans to betray her by try to be friends with Maddie and telling Andi location of Mia. Maddie Van Pelt (Enemy) Maddie is Mia's enemy since she took Katie away from the Panthers. Maddie despises of her and tells Katie to stop being friends with her. Also, Maddie becomes jealous of her when Diego and Mia hang out. Diego Rueda (Friend/other half/ Master over him) Mia and Diego quickly became friends after finding out they are both kanays and Mia is intended to convince Diego to join her quest of hunting witches. She is Diego master in The Kanay Strikes Back. Powers and Abilities *'Shapeshifting'- Mia can shapeshift into any person as long as she is holding one of their possession. Although this ability can be revealed with magnets. * Telekinesis- She made Emma fall and her tray float to ground in Beachside 7. * Elemental Control- Like Diego, she could also control the four elements: fire, water, earth and air. * Pyrokinesis- During her fight with Andi, she could throw fireballs and she also "helped" Diego rescue Emma and Maddie when they are trapped in the janitor's closet by using heat to melt the frozen door, although she trapped them there in the first place. She could release a powerful stream of fire which can destroy stuff, like when she used it to combust Daniel's beanbag and destroy Katie's phone. *'Cryokinesis'- In Beachside 7, she can create snow by crossing her wrists. ** She brain freezed Katie, causing her to act more like Sophie. Trivia *She is a Kanay based on "Neverending Summer" where she has the spider Kanay mark on her arm. This appeared when she transformed into Emma. *She can only shape-shift into a person when she has come into contact with something they touched, or if she has touched them. *She teases Daniel in Always You. *She uses perfume to get rid of her kanay scent. *Katie is her new sidekick. *She wants to destroy The Chosen One, due to the former principal killing her parents. *She hates witches. **In The Truth About Kanays, The Principal was shown to break the necklace. *She trapped Maddie and Emma in the janitor's closet. *Her other half is Diego, It is revealed in The Truth About Kanays. * She was from North Florida before she lived in Miami. Gallery References Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Every Witch Way Category:Churi Kanays Category:Iridium High Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters